


guacamole Fic

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Food Kink, M/M, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnap, dreamnotfound, dreamnotnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Writer of:My little meow meow ficHands and feet ficBlob ficBirdnapSlug Dream
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous, Weird fics





	guacamole Fic

Dream was laying down on the couch scrolling through twitter. George was laying beside him, while Sapnap was making something in the mini kitchen.

Sapnap got his phone out and sent a message to George.

[Sapnap: ‘You think he’s ready?’]  
[George: ‘probably not but that sure will be a nice treat to eat~]  
[Sapnap: ‘okay, Maybe feast on him and get him ready since am almost read~ ;)’]

He closed his phone and kept working on the guacamole, while George has to deal with Dream.

“Dreeeam~” George teased as he motioned his hand in a circle on his chest.

“What do you want?” Giggled Dream as response, then he noticed George sitting up from his laying position.

He placed his hands on both of Dream knees and looked at him. It made Dream excited but worried.

“Why not have fun until Sapnap come, he can join us when he’s back from the kitchen~” replied George as he spread his legs more.

Dream sat himself and bit the lower part of George lip tugged on it and then wrapped his hand around his neck.

“Cheeky idiot” grinned George, George slipped his tongue to explore the other mouth. It was a nice short kiss, George pulled away to look at Dream.

He slipped his hand down to remove Dream’s breifs and pants. 

George lowered his face to Dream hole length, staring at it making Dream self conscious. George stuck his tongue and started to lick Dream hole.

It made Dream whimper at first and gave George praises. He paused for a moment making Dream thrust his hips wanting more.

George sat himself properly and shoved his fingers into Dream’s mouth. Dream was sucking on George fingers making sure he sucked them well.

George removed his fingers out of his mouth and started to stretch him. He pulled him into another kiss to distract him.

Meanwhile they were getting Sapnap was just getting the guacamole in a bowl and spatula with it, and placed a plate besides it filled with tortilla chips.

He was making sure he has everything so he started to place the salsa and other dipping sauces hoping by then they will be prepared by the time he brings the tray.

George now had three fingers up Dream ass stretching him making him moan and wanting more.

Sapnap entered the room showing he got everything, Dream seemed confused by the statement.

“Dream, hands on the center table and stick your butt out. I wanna see your hole” commanded George.

Dream began to do as he was told and positioned himself. George pressed both so his thumbs to expose Dream hole wide open, making Sapnap come closer to use the silicon spatula to put some of the guacamole.

The cold substance made him flinch and his hole try to squeeze only for George to keep it open with his thumbs.

Once Sapnap has put enough amount of the guacamole in his ass, he started to order Dream to not move and stay in his position.

George had some of the tortilla chips in his hand. He started to dip the tortilla chip in Dream ass, making him whimper.

“What do you want to watch George?” Asked Sapnap.

“I don’t know, anything as long it isn’t horror or loud?” Replied George with a resting bitch face as he dipped again.

Dream wanted to get the guacamole out of his ass, but he can’t. He started to thrust the air in a slow motion, making the other two notice.

“Look at him already horny~” teased Sapnap.

George reached his hand to squeezed on his dick, watching Dream gasp from the sudden touch. Dream started rubbing his thighs against each other, still keeping his hands on the table.

“George... please~” moaned Dream.

George sat himself behind him looking at his ass hole, he blew against his hole making him flench.

George was jerking himself off since he knows he doesn’t want to fuck an asshole with filled guacamole.

He started to lick his hole making Dream moan, Dream reached his hand down to jerk himself only for George to spank his hand so he returned his hand back on the table.

He stopped jerking himself off to get the rest of the guacamole out of Dream ass.

George grabbed one of the spoons on the tray as he pulled his tongue out of Dream ass and started to scoop the extra guacamole out of him.

Dream can feel the cold steel of the spoon inside him when it moved trying to scoop the guacamole out.

“There~ Sapnap want to have your share of fun with him?~” as he began placed the spoon back with a cheeky grin.

“Oh I will for sure have my share of fun with him~” teased Sapnap who held the salsa bowl in his hand.

George began to jerk himself behind Dream.

Sapnap ordered Dream to sit properly in George lap as he sat himself between Dream legs.

He began to place some of the salsa on Dream’s cock and smeared it over it. He bent down tucking some of his hair behind his hair as he began to lick the tip swirling his tongue around it.

George eventually came in his own hand, he finished off by himself.

“Fuuuuck~” groaned Dream, Sapnap started to lick the sides making sure he licked some of the salsa off before taking him whole in his mouth.

Dream grabbed with his one of his fists on some Sapnap hair pulling on it. “Your doing good for me Sappy~” praised Dream, Sapnap moaned as Dream was abusing his throat.

He began to bob his head building a pace, Sapnap also moved one of his hands to his owner boner and began to jerk himself using the sauce for lube instead of actual lube. 

“C-close sapnap~ “ warned Dream as he notcied Sapnap was also close. Dream moaned as he came deep in Sapnap throat, Sapnap pulled off Dream and swallowed the cum. 

Dream took a moment to get off his high to help Sapnap, he began to jerk him off until he came in his hand.

“So.. do we leave the food to waste or do watch a movie and eat the rest?~” George asked.

“I don’t mind a second round~” teased Sapnap who wouldn’t have minded a second round.

“Maybe later” winked Dream at Sapnap.

And by that they chilled on the floor as they watched the movie on tv.

**Author's Note:**

> Writer of:  
> My little meow meow fic  
> Hands and feet fic  
> Blob fic  
> Birdnap  
> Slug Dream


End file.
